Dream Big
by American Vigor
Summary: After Vegeta asks Dodoria to make him brownies, Dodoria reads Vegeta a bedtime story about Frieza's heroism! Read and find out what happens next! Now with even more dreams!
1. The Splendid Sandwiches

**Dream Big**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction - **

**Chapter One: The Splendid Sandwiches**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

"Dodoria, where are my brownies?" yelled an angry teenage Vegeta from across the spaceship.

"Get them yourself, you ignorant Saiyan!" the pink, robust, vulgar blob said.

"Then read me a bedtime story!" Vegeta yelled, in irritation that he was not in the midst of consuming the delectable sweets.

Dodoria grunted with disgust.

"Vegeta, you're what, 15 years old?" Dodoria asked. "You don't need anyone to read you a bedtime story."

Vegeta's deviousness sparked an idea.

"Well then, maybe I'll just tell Frieza what you've been planning behind his back!" he said, with a smirk.

Truthfully, Vegeta had no clue in the slightest if there was anything Dodoria actually was planning, but knowing the type of treacherous henchman Dodoria was, the kind that would give up his best friend's life for a sandwich, he figured it might work.

"You little brat!" Dodoria said, with alarm. "You wouldn't dare!"

Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I would, that is, if you don't read me that bedtime story," Vegeta said.

Dodoria growled at the fact he had been outmaneuvered.

"Alright, alright, I'll read you the story already," he said.

"Excellent," Vegeta said. "You know, Dodoria, you've owed me this story for quite some time now."

"Is that so?" Dodoria asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, in fact, the last time you read me one was back when I was five."

"Vegeta, do you even remember why I stopped telling you stories?"

The Saiyan prince shrugged his arms nonchalantly.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because not only did you often fall asleep in the middle of the stories Frieza used to make me tell you, but you had developed a habit of getting up out of bed and sleepwalking over to the kitchen after falling asleep from my storytelling," Dodoria said. "When you got to the kitchen, where I'd usually be busy making myself some sandwiches, you then had a habit of punching me in the face, and then walking away as if nothing had happened at all! The only reason I didn't hit you back and wake you up from sleepwalking is that Frieza told me not to! I only stopped telling you stories because I managed to convince Frieza that there were better things I should be doing."

"Like what?" Vegeta asked.

"Just about anything other than wasting my time," Dodoria said.

"Well, you could have blocked my punches," Vegeta said.

"I was always too busy concentrating on making those deliciousness morsels, my cherished pre-sleep sandwiches," Dodoria said, licking his lips in reminiscence.

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'So?'! Those punches hurt, you little Saiyan!"

"Alright, so maybe I did that a few times."

Dodoria looked sourly at him.

"…Maybe five?"

"More like 35 times."

"Whatever," Vegeta said. "It's your fault for failing to at least block any of the punches after knowing full well that they were coming."

"You simply don't understand, Vegeta," Dodoria said. "Sandwiches are so delicious that they captivate my attention almost completely, whenever they are in the midst of being formed. I find them to be, … irresistible."

"Kind of like the brownies you still haven't made me," Vegeta said. "But regardless of what used to happen, it's been a decade since then. I won't fall asleep this time."

"If you fall asleep in the middle of this story, wake up, and attack me again while I'm trying to make one of my delicious pre-sleep sandwiches, I'm going to pound you into the ground this time, even though Frieza told me not to, you understand?"

"Charming," Vegeta said. "You know, you don't have to be in the kitchen after I fall asleep. You could be in a room with a lock, where I couldn't readily get in if I was sleepwalking."

"Out of the question," Dodoria said. "My pre-sleep sandwiches are too important to me, and they must be made in the kitchen, as the aromas of the kitchen accentuate their perfection," Dodoria said. "Hundreds of beings have died all the more quickly so I could get back to the ship all the more soon to make myself a sandwich."

"You look like a sandwich, has anyone ever told you that?" Vegeta asked.

"Kid, if Frieza didn't want you around, you'd get a knuckle sandwich in the face."

"And then I'd let all the galaxy know about the time you and Zarbon put on that embarrassing performance for Frieza on Emperor's Day," Vegeta said smugly.

Dodoria shuddered at the memory.

"Don't remind me."

"Those leotards sure were expensive, weren't they Dodoria?"

Dodoria growled.

"I'm going to get you one of these days for all the stuff I have to put up with because of your insolence, you little punk," he said.

"Not if I get you first," Vegeta said, with a grin.

Dodoria was about to protest, but then thought better of it.

"You know what? I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Very well, now shall we head to my chambers and commence with the story?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's get this over with you little Saiyan trash."

Although Vegeta's room was one of the smaller ones in Frieza's spaceship, it had its regular compliment of amenities. A bed, a dresser, an electroshock treatment center, … all were included.

Vegeta pulled up the covers and turned to Dodoria, who was sitting upon a combination of two stools, as just one would not do.

"What story are you going to read to me, flubby?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't call me that!" Dodoria said.

"Fine, but what are you going to be reading?"

"I grabbed one of the things you had on your bookshelf. Most of the items on there were novels and short stories glorifying Lord Frieza, and I decided to pick out one of my favorites from your collection."

"Darn, do I have to hear one of those boring, drawn out propaganda pieces again?" Vegeta asked.

"You asked me to read you a story, and I said yes. You didn't make getting to pick the story part of the deal," Dodoria said. "If I'm going to be doing this, I might as well have a little fun with it."

"Then get on with it," Vegeta said, with a grunt.

"Here we go," Dodoria said, while opening up the book.

"This story is called, 'The Tale of How Frieza Became the Strongest and Most Awesome Emperor in the Universe.'"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

* * *

"_One day, there was a planet. And on that planet, there was a prince. The prince's father was a valiant and powerful lord who wanted his son to follow in his footsteps._

'_Frieza my boy,' said King Kold, may his name be blessed with eternal honor and grace, 'it is time for you to go out among the stars and show the civilizations among them what true leadership is.'_

_The prince was just finishing combat with one of the king's guards, beating him royally. 'I believe you're right father, it would be a most excellent endeavor.'_

'_Good,' said King Kold, may his name be blessed with eternal honor and grace. 'Tell the captain of the space cruiser that I ordered to be created for your birthday to prepare the engines for departure at once.'_

_The prince was surprised._

'_But father, what about our dinner plans for the evening?' he asked._

'_Our meeting with your brother can be postponed until further notice,' said King Kold, may his name be blessed with eternal honor and grace, referring to his elder son, Cooler, may his power be respected and feared throughout the realms._

'_Very well then, it shall be done,' said the prince. _

_The spaceship lifted off, and flew to a remote planet orbiting a star just a few light years away. On that planet was an intelligent race of sentient beings who had foretold centuries beforehand of a great ruler coming down right that afternoon, at a little after the conclusion of the planet's annually scheduled dance-off, which notably had compulsory worldwide participation, its mandatory nature to be valued and cherished. _

_Frieza's spaceship parted the clouds, sailed through the lower atmosphere, and landed atop the fertile soil of the lush and vibrant world. As the spaceship's hatch opened and Frieza stepped outside, the planet's air became all the sweeter. When he stepped for the first time onto the land, its soil became all the more fertile, and the planet's residents would always remember that it was with Frieza's arrival that their annual crop yields became doubly plentiful. _

_Many of the planet's citizens who were at the local branch of the dance-off rushed over to Frieza to welcome him to their world. These citizens had not known of the prophecy, but they could sense Frieza's intrinsic excellence and wished to meet him. Upon their arrival to the area where Frieza's spaceship had landed, and then when they were within Frieza's personal space, may it forever be revered as among the holiest of sacred realms, they bowed down to Frieza, recognizing his might and strength. They begged Frieza to become their planet's leader, telling him that they hoped they were worthy of becoming subjects of his dominion. Frieza smiled down upon them, and said, 'It shall now be done!' _

_News spread of Frieza's declaration, and there was much rejoicing throughout the planet. _

_However, there then formed a small group of dissenters that wanted to stop Frieza, in an effort to bring that world back to a state of uncivilized anarchy. _

'_We do not approve of your kind and noble decision to bring our world into the light,' said the leader of the mob, which consisted of only 10 of the planet's billions of citizens. 'We abhor all your attempts to improve our quality of life beyond our wildest imaginations.'_

_Frieza took it upon himself to remove this threat to the planet's society and to its safety and security. He gallantly removed the dissenters' threat to their fellow denizens by launching well-placed and accurately-aimed energy blasts at each of them._

_Upon their destruction, may it be fondly remembered as a boost to the planet's strength and dignity, there was further rejoicing amongst the planet's citizenry. Frieza was heralded as a hero for removing that threat to the planet's security under his new and most excellent leadership, and there was even greater rejoicing. _

_One of the females of the populace had the courage to approach the prince and make most glorious remarks of his stature and manliness. _

'_You are easily the most handsome, rugged, and charismatic man I have ever encountered throughout my experiences,' she said. 'Please promptly take me to be your wife.'_

'_While I must decline, for I must treat all my subjects equally, I am warmed by your sincere and thoughtful compliments,' Frieza said unto her._

_She recognized the brilliance and wisdom of his statement instantly, and the planet's rejoicing intensified for its greater recognition of Frieza's intelligence. _

_For his heroism and for his leadership thereafter, in acknowledgement that his lordship over worlds had come to fruition with this, the first planet under his protection, the prince would forevermore be recognized as Frieza, may his handsome might be relished throughout the universe for all time._

_He then went among the broader stars, bringing more and more civilizations under his protective leadership, strengthening their might and enriching their cultures with his wisdom. To this day, his quest to enlighten the entire universe continues."_

* * *

Dodoria closed the book gently, wiping the tears from his eyes.

'That was so beautiful,' he thought to himself.

He then glanced over to Vegeta, who had miraculously and disrespectfully fallen asleep at some point during Dodoria's read.

"How dare you fall asleep during the middle of the story!" Dodoria yelled aloud.

But Vegeta snored, continuing his slumber.

"Fine, be that way," Dodoria said, hopping off the stools and putting the book back on the shelf. "I will, however, be on better guard this time so you don't mess up one of my sandwiches again!"

As Dodoria walked out of the room, Vegeta continued in the course of his dream.

Like in the many times before this time, in the many slumbers that had begun when Dodoria had read him stories about Frieza, he had entered into the same dream he'd always had when tales of Frieza preceded his sleep ….

* * *

There he was, fighting the tyrant with all his might, the destructive power of both warriors decimating the planet below them.

He'd had this dream a decade ago, and now, a decade later, it was all the more clear.

He was fighting not just for his pride, his honor, or his desire for power, but for the feelings he'd always suspected and knew in his subconscious to reflect the truth, that he was fighting for the family he'd lost and for the planet this oppressor had destroyed.

"Frieza, I'll never forgive you for what you did to my family and to my people!" Vegeta would scream in this recurring dream, and which he did again this time.

The tyrant would then laugh maniacally and power up, his aura glowing in a symbolic malevolence of taking pride in having killed all the people he had destroyed.

"You can never bring them back, and you will never stop me from doing it again and again to billions more!" Frieza would yell back.

Vegeta would be angered, and he would begin to power up too.

He would be fueled by his memories, by the feeling of loss, by the pain this demon had caused, and he would shout with all his might as the change ensued.

His aura would spark with a great and dauntless shine, exploding into a golden fire of hope that would consume his body in a spirit of valiance.

The tyrant's face would turn to fear.

"No! It can't be! It can't be possible!" Frieza would shout in trepidation.

"Oh, but it is," Vegeta said. "Prepare to pay the price for all the people you've murdered without remorse."

In his prior dreams, Vegeta would proceed with the battle and would triumphantly defeat Frieza, ending his tyranny and rejuvenating hope from the false hope the demagogue had promised.

But this time, now that he was older, the dream was different.

As if his subconscious had reached out across the fabric of space and time, in greater recognition of the realities of the past and future, his dream deviated from its normal course, just as he was about to strike at Frieza.

His golden aura suddenly fizzled out.

He was shocked, looking at his body and feeling weaker than he had expected.

"What? What's going on?" Vegeta asked himself, in a startled tone.

Frieza's fear turned to sinister delight.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it was a joke!" Frieza shouted. "You're no match for me, Vegeta, and you never will be!"

Frieza then flew forward with great haste and punched Vegeta deep in the gut, sending Vegeta flying back, reeling in pain.

'Why? Why is this happening?' Vegeta asked himself, his real-life version asleep in the bed cringing with unexpected anxiety.

Then, he sensed him.

He possessed a power level that seemed familiar, yet distant somehow. That energy signature was so much like his own, and yet different. How could it be explained?

A new warrior flew overhead, coming from the opposite direction in which Vegeta was traveling. Vegeta braced himself, halted the backward progression, and flew forward to see what was transpiring.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw that the new warrior had halted in front of Frieza.

Freiza looked angered, and the new warrior looked resolute.

His uniform was orange, an odd color for a fighter, and it flowed with the wind as it passed him by.

His hair was spiked and black, in a different pattern than Vegeta's, but it looked quite familiar.

'That's a Saiyan hairstyle!' Vegeta said, with surprise. 'But Nappa, Raditz, Tarble and I are the only ones who survived! Who is he?'

The new warrior began to power up, and Vegeta felt a raw power unlike any he had felt before. It was a fiery and optimistic spirit, one fueled by kindness, yet somehow mixed with Saiyan rage and a love for combat.

The warrior's aura turned gold, and his hair did likewise.

"Impossible!" Frieza yelled.

Vegeta was taken aback as well.

"That should be me!" Vegeta yelled as well. "This is my battle to fight, not yours! You didn't grow up under his oppression and suffer the way I did. Stay out of this!"

The warrior momentarily placed his right hand back, gesturing Vegeta to not interfere.

The warrior then began to fight Frieza with all the energy he could muster.

"It was my battle to win! It was my pride to strengthen! It was my family to honor, not yours!" Vegeta was enraged. "I'll get you for this! I'll get you!"

Vegeta flew forward and gathered energy to shoot at the warrior, seeking revenge for this decimation of his pride.

"Galick Gun!"

* * *

Vegeta awoke with a startle.

He found himself in a brightly lit room that looked very familiar.

He quickly realized that he was in the kitchen again, and that he'd just sent an energy blast in Dodoria's direction.

While Dodoria has managed to dodge the attack, not all had escaped its destructive force.

"You imbecile! Look what you did to my sandwich!" Dodoria yelled with ferocity.

Vegeta looked to the sandwich on the plate in Dodoria's right hand, which had been burned to a crisp, its remnants smoldering remorsefully for the deliciousness not consumed.

"Get over here so I can teach you a lesson!" Dodoria yelled, right before he lunged at Vegeta with an anger that Vegeta had never before observed from him.

The embers of rage in Dodoria's eyes were not to be taken lightly.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" Vegeta shouted, as he sped out of the room and down a hallway.

As the two ran, they both passed a nonchalant Zarbon, who was headed to bed.

After they were much farther down the hallway, Zarbon muttered to himself.

"One would think Dodoria would learn one of these days to read Vegeta a story that wouldn't make him want to wake up and destroy things," he said with a sigh.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading the initial entry for Dream Big!_

_There is now a further entry in this collection, and I hope you enjoy reading it! _

_If you like what you see, please subscribe! _

_Also, I would be honored if you reviewed this work. I am eager to enhance my writing, and reading reviewers' comments is an excellent supplement through which to augment my writing prowess and enable you to further benefit from my efforts to provide you with a quality reading experience. To know more about how you perceive these entries would be conducive to this goal. _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor _

_Entry completed Oct. 16, 2009; Revised Nov. 11, 2011_


	2. The Visions of Krillin

**Dream Big**

**- a Dragon Ball Z FanFiction - **

**Chapter Two: The Visions of Krillin**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

"Damn it, what the hell will it take for her to truly love me?" Krillin yelled furiously, right before he landed on the sandy shore of Turtle Island.

The lights of Kame House were off, and the stars above were glistening brightly, as the Earth no longer had a moon to speak of, since Piccolo had destroyed it years beforehand during preparations for the arrival of the Saiyans.

Cell had been defeated only a few weeks ago, and while most of the world was in a mood of sheer celebration, the Z-Fighters were still experiencing feelings of loss in many ways.

However, especially since Goku had willingly chosen to remain in Otherworld, Krillin felt as though he had lost something much more, … a chance to truly be with her.

His feelings for her had started when she had kissed him so delicately mere weeks ago, which had caused him to fall in love. He wasn't quite sure what she had meant by the kiss, but he had dearly hoped that his beliefs were right.

Much had happened since then, and on the Lookout, Krillin had wished for Eighteen to become a human, in an effort to further protect her and alleviate the horrors she had suffered because of Dr. Gero. But the wish had failed, probably because she was in many ways still human despite what Gero had done to her. Krillin instead wished for explosives to be removed from her body, in an effort to help her at least marginally.

"If you think you won my heart because of that lousy wish, you're mistaken!" she had said. "I didn't ask for your help!"

Could he do nothing right?

Maybe if he had talked with her about the wish before making it, or if he had shown more passion instead of fear, she would have truly fallen in love with him then, when the opportunity for love was ripe, instead of what had happened instead, with him trying desperately now, weeks after that, to kindle the flame.

He had taken her on a date recently, and indeed, it seemed as though it had been a disaster.

In fact, he had just returned from that date.

Apparently, Eighteen was not a big fan of the movie he had taken her to, which featured a clown repeatedly punching himself in the face while trying to have serious conversations with random people on various streets.

She didn't like the gift he had gotten her, a coupon for 40 percent off the price of a can of refried beans.

And she especially didn't like his choice of restaurant, a place that served buttered water.

After the restaurant, when he had tried to kiss her, he had tripped over a rock and landed face-first into the dirt.

"Wow, Krillin," she had said, right before flying off into the night.

It was a damn shame that unlike any other woman on the planet, he had no conceivable way of sensing her energy because she was an android.

It made her even more elusive, and he didn't even know if he would be able to find her again.

He walked inside Kame House, unsurprised to find Master Roshi asleep on a couch, with a magazine covering his face.

Krillin took the magazine off of Roshi's face, and brought it with him upstairs.

* * *

Unlike what one might have thought the magazine that Krillin took from Master Roshi's face would have been about, it was about gardening.

Krillin read the magazine for a few moments, all the while thinking about Eighteen.

He fell asleep, and the magazine fell to the floor.

* * *

The next thing Krillin knew, he felt a warm, tender feeling next to him.

He saw not only her face, and she was a totally awesome sight to behold.

Eighteen was with him – in the bed, in fact – and it appeared as though she was asleep.

Krillin was in the midst of freaking out, but he decided to remain calm.

'Being timid is what got me in trouble with her in the first place, and now, especially now, I need to act mondo-cool!' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, without warning, she opened her eyes.

"I bet you've been looking forward to this for a while, haven't you, Krillin?" she asked.

Before he could answer, his vision blurred, then refocused.

* * *

It appeared to be daytime now, and Krillin was still in bed, facing toward the window.

He felt an arm around him, and he turned himself in the bed.

To his surprise, Bulma was in his bed with him, and she appeared to be asleep.

Now, he was freaking out even more than he had before.

'Vegeta is going to destroy me!' he shouted within his mind, wondering what would have made Bulma do what she had evidently done. 'Worse than that, Trunks is going to travel back in time and kick my ass!'

Bulma opened her eyes.

"Hey, sexy," she said, while Krillin saw more of Bulma than he had ever imagined he would see.

"Bulma, are you trying to get me killed?" Krillin asked.

"You're more of a man than Vegeta or Yamcha ever were," she said, while beginning to kiss him on the lips.

Krillin was flabbergasted, wondering how Bulma could be doing this even though she was a mother now.

"You'll soon realize what's up," she said, seemingly in response to his thoughts, right before the scene shifted to black.

* * *

It was nighttime again, and Krillin once again was looking toward the window.

He noticed a half moon outside, and –

Wait a second.

The Earth no longer had a moon!

"Well, this confirms it," Krillin said. "I must be dreaming."

"And I've always dreamt of being with you, Krillin," Launch said, while her violet hair was being lit by the moonlight.

'Oh please, don't let her sneeze!' Krillin thought to himself.

Sure enough, something prompted her nose to sound off.

Her hair transferred to blond, and she gained a devious grin.

"I hope you like it rough, little man," she said, while pouncing atop him.

However, the scene suddenly shifted yet again.

* * *

"How many dreams within a dream am I going to have tonight, anyway?" Krillin asked himself.

He then noticed that the setting was nothing like his room in Master Roshi's house, and that it seemed to be much more mechanized.

The square window had been replaced with a circular one, and all he could see outside were stars amidst the darkness of space.

However, he was indeed still in some sort of bed, and he realized there was someone else with him.

"I'm sorry for killing you back on Namek," Frieza said, shocking the hell out of Krillin and prompting him to turn around and get up out of the bed.

Frieza, in his "final" form, was lying atop the bed, smirking at him.

"Surely, there is some way I can make it up to you," he said, while motioning with his hand for Krillin to join him again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Krillin yelled, right before blasting down the nearest door and running through the opening.

"Oh, come on! All I wanted to do was read to you some poetry!" Frieza shouted, while Krillin kept on running down a hall.

The scene shifted to darkness yet again.

* * *

Krillin found himself in his bed in Master Roshi's house, and it was once again day.

He soon realized that no one was next to him in the bed.

"Hooray, I'm actually awake!" he yelled with ecstasy. "Well, that was certainly the biggest chain of nightmares I've had in a while, and that last one, … oh man, I need to do something to take my mind off of all this."

He put on his clothes, then ran out the door to his room, eager to do some training to relax himself.

As soon as he went out the door, however, he found himself in the dining room of Goku's home on Mount Paozu.

"Oh crap," Krillin said, right as he saw another door open.

Chi Chi was wearing something that made it appear as though she wasn't wearing much of anything, and she began to walk toward Krillin.

"You know, Chi Chi, especially after all that has happened, you're in an even a worse position than Bulma is to be showing up in my dreams," Krillin said.

"Well, Krillin, I wasn't even planning on insinuating that I am interested in you at all," Chi Chi said.

Krillin was momentarily speechless.

"Then why the hell are you 'wearing' that?" Krillin asked.

"This is merely a manifestation of the fact that you desire someone, and you're subconsciously jealous of your best friend for having found someone," Chi Chi said.

Krillin nodded.

"Well, that very well could be true," he said.

"A big part of what I saw in Goku was how courageous and brave he was," Chi Chi said. "I think you've learned a lot from him over the years, and you should learn this too."

The scene suddenly shifted to haziness.

* * *

Krillin finally opened his eyes.

He was surprised that it was still dark, and that the stars were still shining in the sky.

He briefly looked at his clock, and noticed that it was a little after 3:00 A.M.

"That was rough," Krillin said, while putting on his clothes.

He vividly remembered the big lesson from his most recent dream, and he wanted to go outside and train, not out of needing to expel fear from his system, but in an effort to solidify his commitment to greater bravery.

He ran out his bedroom door, then down the stairs and through the main door.

It was a windy night, and he smelt the ocean breeze.

But there was another scent in the air.

It smelled like … her.

He ran a few meters to the right, moving around the house.

He saw Eighteen, standing under a palm tree, looking out toward the ocean.

She heard him, and turned to face him.

They stared at each other for many moments, and Krillin then spoke up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you the best date ever," Krillin said, while walking closer to her. "If you'll go on a date with me again, I promise that I'll really enable you to get to know who I truly am."

She looked at him for a few moments, with a focused expression on her face.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here at this hour of the morning?" she asked.

"I don't think I need to ask, since I know," Krillin said, to a sudden softening of her expression. "Even though I wasn't acting confident before, and even though I did a few very foolish things, you saw that I care about you. You're here because you care about me, too, and you wanted to think about some things. Maybe you thought I would still be awake, and maybe you didn't care if I was. Maybe you just wanted somewhere symbolically appropriate to think about what you've wanted to think about. I know that the past few weeks have been very rough for you, much more so than they've been for me. But when it comes down to it, Eighteen, I want you to be happy. And I know you know that I want the best for you."

She walked forward, and halted within just a few centimeters of him.

"Maybe this night won't turn out so bad after all," she said, while beginning to embrace him.

"Maybe," he said, right before he passionately began kissing her, while Eighteen began further reciprocating his emotions.

Even though it had been a rough evening, it seemed that at last, for both Krillin and Eighteen, it had become an evening of peace.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading the second entry for Dream Big! _

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_In fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor_

_Entry completed Nov. 11, 2011 _


End file.
